


Stranger Encounters

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, sex with married man, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby goes in search of more "fixes" for her addiction and finds no shortage of willing men to help her with a couple of new and interesting experiences on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Encounters

Abby sat at her usual spot and waited. It had been a couple of months since she'd last been here and it was long overdue. She'd been distracted recently, getting her fixes with people at the ARC, but that had to stop before it got out of control. Having sex with Lester had been a wake up call, and whilst she certainly didn't regret it, she could not continue working her way through the male population of the ARC. Sooner or later, someone would slip up and Connor would find out.

 

So she was back at the bar where she'd first started getting her fixes. She'd never had any problem finding men willing to take her to bed before and hoped things hadn't changed. As she got halfway down her drink, she was aware of a man next to her leaning over the bar trying to attract the attention of the barman.

 

“A pint of Fosters,” he said, waving a £10 note, “And whatever this pretty lady is having.” He turned and flashed her a smile. Bingo.

 

“Thank you,” Abby responded. “Barcardi and coke, please.”

 

“Make it a double.”

 

The barman served the drinks and the guy turned to Abby, holding out his hand to shake. “I'm Rob,” he said.

 

“Abby, and thank you for the drink.”

 

“You're welcome. Can't have a pretty lady like you drinking alone on a Friday evening, it's just not right.”

 

He moved closer and Abby began to take in details of the man she was potentially going to be fucking very soon. He wasn't unattractive, his dark eyes glinted with a mischief that Abby liked and his dark hair was flecked with grey. He was probably in his late 30s by her judgement and either worked outdoors or had recently been on holiday judging by the tan line she could see through the open neck of his shirt. He appeared to have well defined shoulders and arms – a labourer of some kind perhaps?

 

His hand was on her knee and slowly moving up her leg. He was testing the waters and Abby was allowing him to explore. His other hand was clutching his glass and as he raised it to his lips she spotted the tell tale white mark where a wedding ring had recently been. She had met his type before but it didn't matter to her. Unconsciously, she had parted her legs wider and he had stepped closer between them, his hand now almost at the top of her leg.

 

“Do you live close by?” he said. This was it, he was moving in for the kill already and Abby felt her body begin to respond.

 

“Yes, the new apartments on the corner.”

 

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “So, how about we finish our drinks and head over there for a private party?”

 

“I like that idea,” she whispered back, “but my place is out of the question.”

 

“Of course, I should have realised. I'm not far away, but it could be tricky.”

 

“Is your wife out for the evening?”

 

Rob looked slightly taken aback, wondering how Abby had worked out he was married, but then pulled himself back together. “She's out on a hen party, they're supposed to be going out night clubbing and won't be back until the early hours...”

 

Abby downed the remainder of her drink and placed the glass down on the bar with a flourish. “Then there's no time to waste. Lead the way!”

 

Rob downed his own drink and grinned, making his way through the crowded bar with Abby following. As they stepped out onto the street they both took a deep breath and Rob squeezed her hand. “You're sure about this?”

 

“Of course. Are you?”

 

“God, yes!” he laughed, and hailed the taxi that was just dropping off passengers at the bar. It was a short ride, but felt like an eternity as the anticipation of what they were about to do built. The taxi stopped outside a house and Rob paid the driver. Silently, he walked up the driveway and unlocked the door, ushering Abby inside before any of the neighbours could see. The door closed and locked behind them and Abby felt her heart begin to pound hard.

 

“Upstairs.” Rob nodded his head to indicate for Abby to go up, and he followed. “Bedroom's to the left.”

 

Abby pushed open the door and stepped inside before turning to face Rob. He really wasn't wasting time, his mouth was on hers, kissing her with a sense of urgency as his tongue pushed apart her lips and probed into her mouth. He pushed and they tumbled onto the bed, locked in a tangle of limbs as Abby returned the kiss, her own tongue dancing with his.

 

His skilled fingers were already undoing the buttons on her blouse and moments later he was opening it up, tugging it from her shoulders and arms and throwing it to the floor. His breathing was growing harder as his rough hands moved around her back and unfastened her bra. That too was quickly removed and thrown to the floor and his hands cupped both her breasts, squeezing them hard and making Abby gasp out. She sensed this wasn't the first time Rob had had sex with someone that wasn't his wife and was in fact an expert at moving things on swiftly.

 

Abby was an expert too. She picked up her own pace, pulling at his shirt to undo the buttons and he helped her remove it from his body. She was right about him having a well defined body and as she ran her hands over his chest she felt how firm his muscles were. She'd definitely got lucky with this one.

 

He broke off the kiss, breathing hard, and took one of her breasts into his mouth, licking and sucking it, whilst his hands moved to the waistband of her jeans. In a matter of seconds, he had undone the button and zipper and was tugging them down over her hips. Abby wriggled and helped him until both her jeans and knickers were down to her knees. Then Rob pulled them completely off and settled himself next to her, sucking hungrily on her breasts whilst moving his rough hands over her body.

 

“Bloody gorgeous!” he murmured, swapping breasts and pushing his hand between her thighs to part them. He pushed two long fingers into her aching, wet, pussy and began to thrust them in and out hard and fast, making Abby whimper and her back arch in pleasure.

 

“Yes! That's it!” She panted, her hips rolling as the fire in her groin began to spread. She reached for his jeans, unfastening the button and pulling down the zip before reaching inside to free his erect cock. He was thick and hard, and a good length. Abby felt her insides twitching as she thought about having him inside her.

 

He was shifting position, removing his fingers from her pussy and was kissing her neck and shoulder now as he settled between her open thighs. She felt the tip of his cock probing at her the sodden entrance and let out a sigh. This was moving forward a lot quicker than she had anticipated but understood why. “Fuck me!” she breathed.

 

His cock pushed into her hard and fast, making Abby cry out loudly. He pushed in deeper and deeper, seemingly deeper than she'd ever taken a cock before, and then even deeper. “Fuck!” she sobbed, her body beginning to convulse as an orgasm swamped over her.

 

“Mmm! Yes! Oh yes!” Finally, Rob was buried completely inside her and he was adjusting his position in readiness to fuck her. Abby felt her internal muscles clamping around the shaft as she braced herself for violent thrusting.

 

“Do it! Fuck me!” She demanded.

 

He obliged. He began slowly, but only to ensure he had the right position, then slammed into her hard and fast. Both groaned and gasped as their bodies slapped together, the bed springs beneath them creaking as they were put under strain. The heat and passion intensified as their fucking grew faster. Abby clung to his body as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her.

 

“Abby! Yes! Yes! I'm cumming!”

 

“Yes! Fill me!” Abby's head was already spinning as her body thrashed wildly beneath Rob's. She felt her womb pulsing, preparing for the inevitable, and then Rob let out a groan as his hips jerked and the familiar heat of semen rushed into her body as he released. “Please! Don't stop!”

 

His mouth smothered hers in a kiss as he continued to thrust hard, and he let out another cry as he released a second load into her willing body. “You're so beautiful! God, this is...”

 

They rolled around on the bed for a few moments until Rob withdrew and rolled onto his back, breathing hard. He laughed. “Well, it was certainly my lucky day when I walked into that bar and saw you sitting there alone, almost as if you were waiting just for me.”

 

“I was,” Abby purred. “And it was my lucky day too.” She sat up and began to ease his jeans off completely so that he was also naked. She kissed his taut stomach and grasped his cock in her fist, pumping it so that it began to harden.

 

“I see, you want more do you?” He breathed.

 

“I want as much as you can give!” Her lips moved over the glistening tip of his cock and he gasped out his pleasure. Abby was an expert at blow jobs, and she had his cock fully erect again within a few minutes. She did intend to suck him until he came in her mouth, but he pulled away and guided her to his lap. She straddled him, her back leaning against his chest as she sank down onto the hard shaft, taking in its entire length. She whimpered as she turned her head to face him and their mouths met in a heated kiss, tongues tangling together. Rob's hands glided over her body, with one eventually settling on her clit whilst the other grasped her breast.

 

“Oh, baby!” Rob sighed as Abby began to move up and down on his cock. His fingers circled her clit, rubbing vigorously as Abby found a rhythm. After a few moments, he began to thrust his hips too, and the pace increased. “You love to be fucked by a married cock don't you?” he gasped.

 

“Yes! And yours is amazing! Fuck me! Fuck me! Ohhh!” Abby breathed. It wasn't just a line, this really was a great fuck. Each thrust made her cry out and her body convulse as one orgasm rolled into another. Then, it became more erratic as Rob groaned out loud and flooded her body again with his cum.

 

They fell into a messy, tangled heap on the bed, breathing hard as they slowly came down from the high. Abby knew she should be leaving but her body was demanding more. She grasped his softened cock, determined to get him erect again, but then they heard the sound of the front door being slammed shut.

 

“Carrie's home... you have to go! I'll keep her distracted in the lounge to give you time to get out.” Rob pulled his bathrobe on and left, closing the bedroom door behind him. Abby couldn't quite believe what was happening, this was a first for her. She'd had a few close calls but this was cutting it far too close for comfort. She heard voices downstairs in the hallway and she wondered if Rob was having problems getting his wife into the lounge. Going down the stairs and out the front door would be out of the question. She had no other option other than to climb out of the window.

 

She'd never dressed so quickly before and then lifted herself up onto the window ledge. The window was above a flat roofed garage, so at least she didn't have far to drop once she'd squeezed herself out of the window. Heart pounding, she lowered herself down onto the roof then looked for a drainpipe she could shimmy down to make her escape. Thank god she was fit and agile, she really hadn't fancied facing an angry wife.  
  
Feeling elated, she ran out to the main road and waited for passing taxi she could flag down. Another successful fix.

 

##

 

By rights, Abby should have been exhausted. When she 'd got home, she'd showered and settled herself into bed. Connor came home from his regular Friday gaming night and slid in beside her. She'd pounced on him straight away and he was a more than willing participant. After a few hours sleep, they'd had sex again before getting out of bed to do their usual Saturday shopping trip.

 

But Abby craved more. It seemed the better the fixes she got, the more she needed. When Connor said he wanted to head into town to buy a new game that had just been released, Abby said she didn't want to go but he should and make an afternoon of it. Abby's thoughts immediately turned to finding a man.

 

There was always the bar of course and she knew she would be pretty much guaranteed a fuck, but where was the challenge in that? Instead she headed for the local park hoping to find a nice fit guy who was out jogging or playing football.

 

Being a sunny Saturday, the park was full of families and young children running round. After half an hour, Abby almost gave up. Then she spotted a young guy sat on a bench under the shade of a tree. He was definitely alone, so Abby thought she'd go and chat to him. She sat herself next to him and he briefly glanced up from his book, giving her a smile. She smiled back and leaned against the back of the bench, sighing.

 

After a few minutes, the guy cleared his throat and spoke. “Are you local?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. I'm at a bit of a loss actually. I'm here with some friends, it's meant to be a guys weekend – except they all copped off with some girls last night and I haven't seen them since. So I don't know what there is to do around here? Any suggestions?”

 

Abby felt her groin dance. She definitely had a suggestion for him, but she had to test the waters first. He was cute but quite young looking. She liked the glint in his blue eyes and the way he kept brushing away a lock of unruly blonde hair from his eyes.

 

“Some friends eh? Deserting you in a strange place.”

 

“Yeah. We're supposed to be celebrating graduation together before the main event later in the week. Those girls were kind of sexy though, can't say I blame them.”

 

“And you didn't get lucky? Were those girls also blind?” Abby saw him blush and it amused her. “You should do something to get your own back. Find someone better than them.”

 

“Easier said than done.”

 

“I disagree.” Abby took a deep breath. Time to make a move. “How about a slightly older woman with nothing better to do this afternoon than spend a couple of hours in bed with a cute guy?”

 

For a moment, he looked a little confused, then a smile spread across his entire face when he realised what Abby meant. “Are you... I mean, are you saying that you and I should...?”

 

“Have sex? Yes. Why not?”

 

“Well that would certainly be getting my own back wouldn't it? So, did you have a place in mind?” He reached for her hand and edged closer so that Abby could feel his breath on her neck.

 

Abby's mind was full of possibilities. She'd often thought about having sex outdoors and this seemed an ideal opportunity. There was a part of the park that was designated woodland with thick trees and undergrowth. It would not be hard to find somewhere where they could be hidden from view.

 

“Follow me,” she said, grasping his hand and standing up. He followed her like a lovesick puppy dog. As they headed towards the woods, it occurred to Abby that she hadn't asked his name and he hadn't asked hers. She thought about whether she wanted to know, but found it didn't matter. An anonymous fuck with a complete stranger in a public outdoors place was suddenly very arousing.

 

They walked in some way then strayed off the main pathway. Very few people went that way, except maybe a dog walker going after their dog that had run off from the path. Abby's heart was pounding and she couldn't wait to get started. Clearly neither could her new lover, he had stopped and was pushing her against a tree, capturing her mouth in a hungry, passionate kiss that took her breath.

 

His hands were moving over her body, maybe slightly clumsily and lacking in some of the finesse of her more experienced lovers but Abby didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as she returned his kiss with an equal passion, letting her tongue tangle with his. As they both groaned and breathed hard, his hands grew more confident and moved to her waistband, unfastening her jeans. He pushed her harder against the tree as he pushed one hand inside her knickers, and Abby let out a squeak as she parted her thighs to let his fingers slid into her wet pussy.

 

Abby responded, unfastening his jeans and pulling his cock out. It was pretty hard, and grew even harder as she grasped it and began to pump it with her fist whilst his fingers moved inside her.

 

“Oh baby!” he murmured. “I need to put my cock in you now!”

 

“Do it!” Abby breathed. They parted briefly so that Abby could ease her jeans and knickers off, but then she was again pushed against the tree and her lover's hands were caressing her hips. One hand moved down to pull her leg up to his own hip, opening her up for him. His cock was inside her, sliding in easily and Abby gripped onto his back.

 

Then he was moving in and out of her with steady strokes, a good pace that Abby liked. “Yess! Yess!” she panted, her groin responding and waves of pleasure dancing up and down her spine. She and Connor used to have sex like this a lot when they were stranded in the prehistoric past. She supposed that was where her addiction had started. With little else to do once they had foraged for food and water, sex helped keep their minds away from the desperation of their situation.

 

The steady pace continued as Abby felt her body begin to hurtle towards orgasm. Her lover was breathing hard, groaning with each thrust. Abby pulled him into a kiss, moving with him as the heat grew. She would have marks on her back from the friction as her body ground against the tree trunk, marks she would have to explain to Connor somehow. She'd worry about that later though, right now, she was teetering on the edge.

 

“Yess! Yess!” Her lover grunted, burying his head at the curve of her neck and shoulder. His thrusting grew more erratic as his groans grew louder. He was also on the edge and they were both about to go over together.

 

He jerked and cried out, stilling himself inside her as he filled her willing, quivering body with his semen. Abby clung to him, almost sobbing as the heat of his release flowed through her, her womb pulsing as it drank it in.

 

He pulled out, breathing hard. “Turn around!” Abby obliged, happy to let this continue however he wanted it to. He had dropped to his knees and was caressing her hips as he guided her to position. She felt his tongue probing at the puckered hole of her ass as his hands glided down to her thighs and eased them apart again.

 

“Oh, babe! This really is getting my own back on those so called friends of mine!” he murmured before licking from her pussy, still dripping with his cum, round to her ass. After a few moments, he began to focus more on her ass, easing her cheeks apart with his hands as his tongue probed in deeper, opening her up in readiness.

 

Then he stood up, pressing his body against Abby's and circling his arm round her waist whilst his other hand slid between the crack in her arse cheeks. “Fucking amazing!” he growled, easing his fingertip into her ass hole as he kissed her neck.

 

Abby gasped as his finger moved inside her. Who would have thought this young and seemingly inexperienced man would be this bold. He was licking and nibbling at her ear and neck, sending pleasant shivers down her spine whilst he fingered her arse. She reached down and around, finding his erect cock and grasped it, stroking it in time with the thrusting of his finger in her arse.

 

“Take your finger out,” she breathed. “And put your cock inside instead.”. Immediately, his finger slid out and Abby felt him shift position behind her. She leaned forward slightly using the tree trunk for support, and pushed her backside out. His hands were on her hips, guiding her to him and then he began to push inside her.

 

“Please!” Abby whimpered, pushing back as her lover's cock eased in slowly. Once past the initial resistance he was able to push in more easily. She was glad of the tree in front of her, offering her extra support as she yielded and allowed his cock deeper and deeper inside. Again, although lacking the obvious experience of the likes of Greene who had been her first anal lover and Captain Becker, this young man was perfectly capable and was soon slamming into her as hard and fast as he had before, skin slapping against skin, punctuating the groans and gasps of pleasure from both of them.

 

He pushed a couple of fingers into her dripping pussy and let his thumb circle her clit as they both soared towards another climax. With a loud gasp, Abby felt her groin clench and her body convulse as the pleasure overwhelmed her, and moments later her lover was flooding her arse with his cum. After he withdrew, Abby turned and pulled him into an embrace, their mouths locked in a breathy kiss. Somehow they both fell to the ground, a tangled mess of limbs, tongues and bodies. Abby would have yet more cuts and scratches she would need to explain to Connor but she plenty of time to come up with a story.

 

“Did that really just happen?” laughed her lover, gazing down at her with heavy lidded eyes. “Sex in the park?”

 

“Well if it didn't, it was a damn good dream!”

 

“Amazing! Bloody amazing! Thank you.”

 

“No, thank you. It was something I won't forget in a hurry.” She began to look around for her discarded clothing as she watched him dress himself and attempt to straighten himself up so he didn't look like he'd just had sex.

 

“I'll go now, you should follow in a few minutes so it doesn't look suspicious.” Both nodded, and Abby watched him pick his way cautiously through the undergrowth towards the pathway, then out of sight before she followed.

 

She'd reached the end of the path at the edge of the woods just before the main park when she was approached by a concerned looking man. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking her up and down. Abby realised she must look a state, crumpled clothes, messy hair, cuts and scratches...

 

“I'm fine, thank you for asking. I took a bit of a tumble in the woods that's all. I was helping a kid look for her dog.” Hmm, maybe she could use that story for Connor?

 

“I thought you'd been attacked or something,” he said, looking relieved. “There's been a couple of attacks in the last few weeks. You really shouldn't be wandering around in the woods by yourself.”

 

“I didn't know that, I'll bear it in mind next time thank you.” She was about to continue on her way to go and find the tube station when she realised the guy was looking at her oddly. She glanced down, wondering if she'd not fastened her clothes up properly or something, but no, it all seemed fine.

 

“You should get yourself cleaned up a bit,” he was saying. “You can't go home like that. My place is just across from the tube station. You're more than welcome to use my bathroom if you want.”

 

Abby looked at him. She prided herself of being a good judge of character – she had to be when she was picking up strangers in bars – and this man seemed genuine. He was maybe a little older than herself, dark hair greying a little at the temples and he was rubbing his hand over his stubble a little nervously. Dressed in jeans and t-shirt, he was average height and build, and Abby knew that if he did turn out to be the attacker he'd talked about she was more than capable of overpowering him.

 

“That's very kind of you,” she said. “I'll only be a few minutes and I'll be out of your hair.”

 

She walked with him to a small house that was almost directly facing the subway down to the tube station. She followed him inside and he indicated that the bathroom was just up the stairs to the right. “I'll find you a clean towel,” he said and left her to go upstairs.

 

“Ugh!” Abby looked in the mirror. She really was a mess, no wonder he thought she'd been attacked.

 

“Here, clean towel. Please feel free to use any of the soaps or shower gels. My wife is a door to door cosmetics seller, we've always got loads of stuff in. I'm Andy by the way.”

 

“Abby. And I'm really grateful for this.”

 

“I'll leave you to it, then.”

 

He left, pulling the door closed behind him but it didn't seem to fit the door frame properly and it popped open slightly, leaving just a crack. Abby tried to push it closed again but the same thing happened and she gave up. As she stripped down to her underwear and ran the sink tap to let it warm up, her mind drifted to wondering where Andy's wife was. She pushed the thought aside. Andy was a good guy and he'd just seemed genuinely concerned about her. Removing her bra, she began to wash herself with a fruity scented gel soap that was on the side when she got the feeling that she was being watched.

 

She dismissed the idea and continued, but the feeling was there again, stronger. She moved towards the door and opened it wider. She'd been right, Andy was stood there and judging by the bulge in his jeans he'd been stroking himself whilst he'd watched her undress. Abby knew she should be outraged, but her nipples hardened and her groin twitched. Had her good Samaritan intended to seduce her from the moment he'd seen her? What kind of man hit on a woman he thought was in distress? Suddenly it didn't matter. He had a hard cock, and she was aroused.

 

Andy stepped inside and walked behind Abby, leaning in close to speak softly in her ear. His breath sent a shiver down her spine. “Forgive me,” he said. “I've been watching you this afternoon. I saw you talking to that boy and then go off with him into the woods. I knew what you were going to do, I see dozens of couples do the same. They all think they're out of sight, but... well I follow. The pair of you put on quite a show.”

 

Abby swallowed nervously as Andy's hands glided lightly over her shoulders and down her arms. “When he left alone, I knew you weren't a couple, just strangers who happened to meet and decided to fuck each other. I suppose I thought you'd fuck me too, so I waited for you.”

 

Abby felt him press closer, one hand resting on the waistband of her knickers whilst his other hand moved back up her body and cupped her breast, gently squeezing it. She sighed, fighting against the rational side of her that was telling her she should leave. Her body was responding and arousal was surging through her.

 

“Will you come into the bedroom?” his voice was hardly there now, just a growling whisper.

 

“Yes,” Abby whispered back. He took her hand and pulled her across the hallway into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him. Abby gasped, she'd not seen anything like this before. The bed was surrounded on all sides by large mirrors, including the ceiling. Clearly Andy didn't just like to watch other people having sex, he liked to watch himself having sex. He told Abby to lay on the bed on her back as he pulled his t-shirt off and then he opened a wardrobe door and took out a small video camera.

 

“This is just for my private viewing,” he said, switching it on and placing it into a bracket fixed by one of the mirrors. “I don't put my films on the internet or show them to my friends so you have nothing to worry about. Just relax.”

 

“Okay,” Abby replied, somewhat nervously. If she wasn't already so aroused, she'd be running a mile now. Her addiction had made her do a lot of things that should be no-go areas recently, so why should this be any different.

 

Andy joined her on the bed and pulled her into a kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. Abby returned it, and as his hands began to move over her body, she felt more relaxed and soon forgot she was being filmed. His hands slid her knickers off easily and then he began kissing down her body, towards her stomach and then he pulled her thighs apart and thrust his tongue into her pussy.

 

Abby groaned out, his tongue probed in and out and she felt herself jerking involuntarily. He would have her cumming very quickly at this rate. “Yess!” she moaned, not quite believing just how fast this was happening. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and it fascinated her, watching Andy's head bobbing up and down between her legs whilst her hips rolled in pleasure. It was enough to send her over the edge and an orgasm hit, making her cry out.

 

Andy sat up and pulled of his jeans and underwear, his cock rising up thick and hard. He settled himself on top of Abby, his head between her thighs and his cock pressed to her mouth. Abby needed no encouragement, she opened wide and took it in, licking and sucking him as he probed her pussy with his mouth and fingers. They both breathed hard, making satisfied groans as they pleasured each other with tongues and licks and sucks. Abby felt another orgasm building, her back arching and her hips rolling as Andy increased his pace and intensity. His cock twitched, swelling even more and she cupped his heavy balls as his hips also began to jerk. Moments later, just as her orgasm hit her, he came in her mouth, a hot jet of semen hitting the back of throat which Abby swallowed. It was followed a moment later by a second load and a loud groan from Andy.

 

They parted, breathing hard, and shifted into an embrace so that they could kiss each other. Andy stroked her hair.

 

“So, do you do this a lot? Filming yourself having sex? What does your wife think to this set up with the mirrors?”

 

“She doesn't like this room,” he said. “We sleep in the other room mostly, but come in here when the mood takes us. And I suppose I bring other women here two or three times a month, but she doesn't know about those. Some might call me a pervert I guess, but I'm more a voyeur. Porn does nothing for me, it has to be real.”

“We all have our needs,” Abby smiled.

 

“So what's your story? Do you have a habit of fucking strange men you pick up in the park?”

 

“It's usually a bar. I'm addicted to sex.”

 

Andy's eyes widened. “It's true,” she continued. “The more I have, the more I need.”

 

“Sounds like fun,” Andy growled, pulling her into another kiss and rolling them so that Abby was beneath him. She parted her legs instinctively and allowed him to settle between them, his thick cock pressed against her stomach as their kiss deepened. Hands explored each other and then with only a slight adjustment he was sliding his cock into her wet pussy and fucking her with hard, steady strokes.

 

They moved together, clinging onto the other's sweating body as they both hurtled towards climax. Andy buried his head into the curve of Abby's neck and shoulder, letting out a loud groan with each thrust. Abby matched his groans with cries and whimpers of her own, her body now convulsing as one orgasm followed after another.

 

“Oh god!” Andy cried out, his cock exploding into Abby, making her cry out too. Their mouths crushed together as he continued spilling his seed into her receptive body as her internal muscles clamped around the softening shaft to milk it for every final drop.

 

They parted, but Abby soon pounced on her latest lover again, grasping his cock in her hand and pumping it to get it hard again. It didn't take long, and Abby was now taking control, straddling Andy's hips and easing herself down onto his cock.

 

“Abby! You're so good! I can't believe you're ready to do this again so quickly!”

 

Abby sat upright, his cock buried deep inside her as she gazed into the mirrors. There was actually something in this despite her earlier reservations. She could see the curves of her sweat glistened body, her taut muscles, her pert breasts with hard nipples and the way her hair hung slightly damp around her shoulders. She followed her body down to the point where they were joined and then glanced down at Andy, who was watching her.

 

“It's fascinating isn't it?” he said softly. “See how we fit together, how your body becomes mine?” His moved his thumbs to that point to emphasis it, gently rubbing the swollen, sensitive nub of her clit.

 

“Yes,” Abby said. She began to move up and down on his cock, watching in the mirror. Andy's hands moved slowly over her body, he was watching too and it was incredibly sensual. Abby could see her body responding, her muscles tightening, her breasts swelling. Andy sat up too, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, suckling it, licking the hard nipple as he moved with Abby, upward thrusts meeting her downwards movements. Their breathing grew hard again, groans and cries getting increasingly loud as they again headed towards climax.

 

“I'm cumming again, Abby!”

 

“Fill me! I want your cum inside me again!”

 

There was a quickening of pace and then, with a hard thrust that made Abby sob out, Andy was again releasing into her body, his cum flooding into her. Abby felt the familiar pulsing inside as her body drank in greedily. She'd had many loads of cum over the last 36 hours from 4 different men, yet her body was still demanding more and more. Andy was obliging, he was still thrusting into her with a hard, fast pace, and she knew he still had more to give.

 

“Fuck me! Fuck me!” The pace was fast and frantic, hands and mouths desperately seeking anchorage, and both were gasping for air until Abby was being filled once more by wonderful semen. They collapsed in an exhausted, tangled heap on the bed, with Andy's arms enveloping her almost possessively as they came down from the high.

 

Abby glanced up and saw the camera, the light still on indicating that it was recording. She'd forgotten it was there after the first few minutes, but hoped Andy had got the footage he wanted. It had certainly been very memorable sex for her. Andy's breathing had changed and she realised he had fallen asleep. It was her cue to leave. She kissed his cheek and then looked directly at the camera, mouthed a “thank you” and waved before going in search of her clothes so she could go home to Connor and whatever he had planned for their Saturday evening.

 


End file.
